


Tempting Caprice

by minayuri



Series: Fantasia of Desires [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Elim Garak, Bottom Julian Bashir, Bottoming from the Top, Cameras, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Julian Bashir's canonical foot fetish, Leather Trousers, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Julian Bashir, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Stripping, Switching, Teasing, Top Elim Garak, Top Julian Bashir, Water, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri
Summary: Julian gets a surprise visit from his lover, Garak – what the Cardassian tailor has come dressed in astonishes the doctor (quite pleasantly), and things escalate between them from there.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Fantasia of Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Tempting Caprice

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to _Altered Skant_ – prompted by my beta, Syaunei. I’m taking a dive into featuring a Top Julian/Bottom Garak scenario and exploring the power dynamics they have - both of them are definite switches. Have fun! :D

Ah…I feel so much better. 

For once, I decided to indulge and take a nice, relaxing bath after such a busy day. First, I showered to scrub myself down before entering the bathtub. I added some jasmine fragrance to the water and stepped into the tub – letting the heat of the water penetrate through every muscle in my body. It felt so good, although it would be even better if Elim were here with me to enjoy it. A sexy, dripping wet Elim Garak…now that’s an arousing thought. Rivulets of water clinging to every delicious curve on his body – his beautiful scales, those enticing ridges…oh god, just thinking about such a sight is rousing my libido. Risa has private, nude hot springs for couples. I’d love to take him there on my next shore leave. Elim would look absolutely mesmerizing on ascent – the water trickling down that marvelously sculpted, scaled back to his delectable arse, resembling some enchanting water deity. My cock is taking notice as it thickens and I give it a few firm strokes – picturing Elim turning around to face me. A sultry expression - gradually running his graceful hand down his alluring wet body…to his inviting ajan.

“Oh, Elim…yes.” A low moan reverberates from my throat.

As much as I want to give in to my fantasy and masturbate to the vision of a wet Elim seducing me in a hot spring, I need to get out soon before I prune up. Reluctantly, I let go of my cock and take a few calming breaths to tamp down the heat of my desire.

Upon exiting the tub and draining the water, I grab a towel to dry off. Afterwards, I dress in a casual cream-colored shirt cut in the Cardassian style around the collar and a pair of vermillion red capri style trousers Elim had made for me. My thoughts then return to him. 

It’s so mind-blowing how breathtaking Elim is in bed.

Like he was that night when I was in the skant he took upon himself to alter. That was quite a memorable experience, a definite repeat – with something a little extra. Maybe I could _acquire_ a stripper pole from Quark and pay him enough to keep quiet. The thought of giving Elim a private little pole dance is tempting.

I wonder what Elim has in store for me next – he’s very keen on the idea of me modeling lingerie for him. Like what? A lace corset with a garter belt, maybe? Perhaps a silky, see-through number? The prospect of moonlighting as Elim’s personal lingerie model is filled with exciting possibilities. That reminds me, I wanted to see him wear a fetching garment and pose for some holopictures. But what though? Elim always looks fashionable in whatever he chooses to dress in. I wracked my enhanced brain trying to think about it, but drew a blank. The last thing I wanted was to suggest something outlandish.

I’m shaken out of my thoughts when I hear the door chime. Elim and I weren’t planning an evening together, we had spent time with each other over lunch and exchanged literature to read. Maybe it is Elim, I hope it is – being with him always makes my days and nights so exhilarating. When I greeted my mysterious guest at the entrance of my quarters, nothing could prepare me for what appeared before me.

“Good evening, my dear Doctor.” The honeyed tone of my Cardassian lover purrs, his heated gaze directed at me.

I forget how to breathe; my eyes wide as I lock my gaze on Elim Garak – dressed in an outfit I never thought for the life of me he’d wear! My heart was fluttering as I slowly took him in. Elim, in a pair of form fitting black leather trousers! He looks so fucking sexy in it – oh god, I hope I don’t start stuttering and make a fool out of myself! Above the waist, Elim is dressed in a pristine white button-down shirt – two unbuttoned at the top, exposing his clavicles and even his chula. There wasn’t enough material at the hemline to tuck in the shirt. It suited him, quite flattering to his figure. If he lifted his arms up, exposing his trim, yet robust midsection – I lick my top lip at the thought. He was tremendously attractive; I didn’t know whether to pounce on him or go down on my knees where he stood. Elim’s wicked, sinful smirk didn’t help matters either. Again, as always, my expression betrays me. I feel my face flushing, most certainly the pupils in my eyes have dilated and my mouth is agape, letting out panting breaths. My groin is taking notice already, I can feel my traitorous cock stirring.

“Oh my, are you quite alright, my dear?” Elim asks with that intoxicating voice of his that makes my cock twitch. 

“Just give me a moment, Elim.” I attempt to calm the raging hormones threatening to take hold of me. “Come on in, love, make yourself comfortable.” 

“Thank you, dearest Julian – hopefully, you’re not too busy to keep your attentive tailor and doting lover company for the evening.”

“You know you’re always welcome, Elim.” I reply, clearing my throat.

I command the computer to dim the lights and raise the temperature to Elim’s comfort. At least the material of what I’m wearing is light enough.

Elim saunters into my quarters, his stride very seductive as he walks past me. Noticing he decided to remove his shoes and socks at the door – I gulp and wet my still flushed lips, ogling Elim’s tight arse and his… _beautiful, sensual feet_. That leather is clinging to every delectable curve of his buttocks and I swear it makes his legs look longer. He sure knows how to drive me crazy, tempting me to act upon my instincts. 

“Would you like anything to drink?”

“A glass of kanar would be appreciated, my dear.”

The fiery lust in Elim’s azure eyes is veiled by that affable veneer of his. 

I retrieve a bottle of kanar I have on hand for when Elim comes over and a glass, then pour the orange liquid into it. Next, I get a tall glass of water with crushed ice for myself from the replicator – I need to cool myself off somehow. Not from the heat in my quarters, but what is emanating from Elim. When I turn around, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw before me.

Elim – sitting on my couch with his legs spread, an arm resting above, and looking so devastatingly sexy. Oh god, I hope I don’t accidently spill the drinks on the floor!

“Why don’t you come and sit down right here, dear Julian.” Garak beckons me, patting his thigh.

“On your lap?” I bite back a moan, attempting not to appear too eager.

“What do you think?” Elim snickers with a trace of carnality.

“Very well, Elim.” I lick my lips slightly as I go over to him and gingerly sit on his lap.

“No, Julian…not like this, my dear.” Elim gently manipulates me to sit astride him, face to face.

Calm yourself, Julian Subatoi Bashir.

“There, that’s much better!” He pleasantly remarks, a wide smile plastered on his face. “Ah, just a glass of ice water for you?” Elim lightly observes.

“Uh, yes…my throat's a little dry.” Which was an honest answer, as I handed Elim his glass of kanar.

“Thank you, dearest.” He gives me a little kiss on my forehead. “You’re looking a little feverish too, are you feeling alright?” Elim purrs sweetly, sending tingling sensations throughout my body.

“I’m doing fine, love.” It’s just our close proximity that’s making me feel like this, you’re so overwhelmingly intoxicating.

“Try to relax, darling – you’re all tense.” Elim lovingly rubs his hand up and down my back. “Shall we enjoy our refreshments? It might help.” He says amiably, raising his glass.

Getting a grip on my senses, I lift my glass of water to do a Cardassian-style toast with Elim.

Elim takes a measured sip of his drink, while I take a gulp of mine. I’m feeling a little more refreshed after doing so.

“You smell rather nice Julian, what is that delightful fragrance?”

“It’s jasmine, just before you came – I was relaxing in the bathtub and added scented essential bath oil to the water.”

“Well, it’s a pleasant scent on you, my dear.” Elim grins sensually, partaking another sip of his drink.

I inhale Elim’s delicious musky, spicy scent – letting it fill my nostrils. 

Elim’s lips curve into a devious smile, his eyes half-lidded with subtle lust – it’s making my body quiver. I close my eyes, feeling Elim nibble at the lobe of my ear and his arm wrap snug around my waist. He lets out a low groan of pleasure that my cock reacts strongly to. He’s so well versed in the art of seduction, just the simplest act is enough to arouse me. He’s now trailing fiery kisses down my neck, to lick the hollow of my exposed throat and collarbone with that silver tongue of his that tells the sweetest of lies. Oh yes, Elim…what you’re doing to me feels so good. I was in such a haze that I forgot about the glass of water in my grasp. Becoming distracted with Elim’s sensual ministrations, the sudden gesture of his hand snaking up inside my shirt and pinching one of my nipples made me lose my grip on the glass – spilling the water on Elim.

How embarrassing!

The water that was once in the glass was all over Elim’s shirt, soaking the garment – making the fabric look translucent. It was clinging to his grey, scaled skin and my treacherous cock reacted to the sight. Why can’t I get a firm control of myself in situations like this?!

“Oh dear, now that was quite an accident wasn’t it?” Elim responds in that frustrating, slightly mocking tone.

“I’m so sorry Elim! Damn it all, why must I be so bloody clumsy like some callow schoolboy?!” I plaintively reply, feeling unnerved – a deep red flush on my cheeks.

“Please calm down, my dear – it’s just water, there’s no harm done.” Elim tries to assure me. “Besides, I don’t mind, considering it induced quite a _delightful_ response.”

My gaze lowered to his glistening wet chula, an urge to lick it came over me as my cock thickened more.

“Hmm…I think we have a lovely image here.” Elim vaguely says, his eyes lowered to my crotch.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see, just let me stand and I’ll show you.”

I extricate myself from Elim’s lap to let him stand, setting the empty glass on the coffee table behind me. When Elim set his drink down, I expected him to kneel and pull down my trousers. Instead, he walks over to the replicator and orders a large glass of water. I wonder what he’s planning? Elim comes back with a glass firmly held in his grasp. What he does next leaves me speechless.

Elim tilts the glass above the exposed collar of his shirt and pours the water all over it, soaking it even more! Some drops ran down the leather pants onto the carpeted floor – I stand there astounded.

“Remember when you wanted to see me dressed in something ravishing and take holopictures of me, Julian?” 

“Yes…yes, I do.” I answer, finding my voice.

Elim sets down the empty glass next to mine.

“See anything worth capturing?” Elim stalks towards me, the shirt now damn close to being transparent – clinging to every ridge and scale on his upper body.

“Oh, fuck yes…” I can’t help but voice my arousal, the bulge in my trousers getting harder.

“Why don’t you go get a holocamera, my dear.”

“Uh, uh okay…hold on a sec.” Scrambling to the side table next to the couch, I pull open the drawer and fish out the holocamera that I have in there with other odds-and-ends.

Shifting the focus on my alluring Cardassian – he gives me a sexy pose – a hand provocatively placed at his proud chest while the other rests at the left side of his curved hips. Droplets of water still ran down Elim’s luscious pectorals. I took a few shots of Elim showing off his beauty in that wet shirt, the darkening neck ridges and the bluish tint forming on his Chu’en. His expression was tremendously erotic – those piercing eyes and his beguiling smile enchanting me further. Elim’s seduction escalates with an enticing striptease, starting with that wet shirt. Elim sashays his hips, using the fingers of one hand to unbutton his shirt – leisurely taking off one at a time. What a bewitching, erotic display Elim makes – those lustful eyes peering at me in desire, licking those enticing, grey lips in sexual hunger. Even in my aroused state, I manage to capture the stimulating imagery of my lover with each picture I take. I allow myself to glance down at the gorgeous arches of Elim’s scaled feet as he dances for me. I find myself groaning in excitement at the sight. He swivels his hips in a circle, turning around to let me stare at his tight arse. Then I hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. 

Part of me wants to bloody grab Elim and shove him up against a wall.

Becoming more distracted – the holocamera slips from my hand, my mouth agape. Horny as ever, I struggle resisting the urge to grasp my now fully erect cock and jerk off to Elim stripping. Did he ever do any undercover work as an exotic dancer, I wonder? Oh god, what am I doing thinking things like that?! Soon, that wet shirt is thrown carelessly on the floor and Elim gives me a ravenous look – one that has me feeling weak-kneed and yearning to surrender to him.

For him to surrender to me.

Suddenly, Elim pulls at my waist to plant a sultry kiss on my lips, our noses coming into contact. His tongue pries my mouth open and sensually intertwines with my own. My own hands grasp at his strong forearms as I respond to his kiss fervently. Our kiss intensifies, it’s as if we’re fucking each other’s mouth. The heady taste of him is addictive, I can never get enough of it. Elim shoves a thigh in-between my legs and I find myself rutting against him – hard. We’re both grunting in the heat of our shared lust. Oh god, I want you so much Elim – to fill you.

Pulling away to catch our breath, we’re panting heavily – almost sharing the same breath. I am completely spellbound by Elim – those penetrating blue eyes are captivating, enough to make me feel like I’m going to drown in them. 

“Are you the Hebitian god of lust incarnate?” I ask him, my mind still feeling rather foggy.

Elim laughs at me in that amused way of his. “Am I indeed?” He remarks. “No, my dear – as always, I’m just plain, simple Garak. What is it about me that you entertain these whimsical notions in your lovely, inquisitive mind? First, you project your spy fetishes onto me and now you think I’m some kind of sexual deity.” Elim shakes his head in disbelief. “Oh, Julian…what a wild imagination you have!” Elim flashes an enticing, libidinous grin. “And how would you worship a Hebitian deity, my dear?” Elim grabs me by the wrist. “Come, Julian.” Taking us into my bedroom, Elim leisurely disrobes me of my clothing, scattering them on the floor. 

When he stares at my trickling erection, I detect a yearning hunger in his eyes.

Elim strips out of his leather trousers and a skimpy black thong made of a satiny material. The thought of him wearing that thong underneath those leather trousers causes my erection to throb in enthusiasm. His dark, pulsing neck ridges and blue color on his Chu’en are on full display. He gracefully lies down on my bed, sexual heat burning in his eyes and licking his lips suggestively. Elim spreads his legs wantonly, inviting me to come in-between them. First, I choose to give due attention to one of his attractive, scaled feet – planting wet, luscious kisses all around and even on his clawed toes. Elim articulates his pleasure in his lilting sighs. I switch over to the other foot, mimicking the same action – only this time I make my way up his gorgeous legs. When I got to his scaled inner thighs, I lathe my tongue all around the area, heightening his pleasure. His ajan is swollen and wet in his desire, the musky scent he’s radiating is like the sweetest aroma – intoxicating and fragrant. I’m drawn in like a moth to a flame, taking an exploratory lick of Elim’s ajan – provoking a protracted, mellifluous moan out of him.

“Oh yes, my dear Julian…pleasure me.” Elim eagerly begs me. “Please, Julian.”

Emboldened by the pleading voice of my lover, I continue with my ministrations – letting my tongue caress his ajan reverently, resting my hands on his scaled inner thighs. Oh god, he tastes so delicious – I relish the way his slick coats my palate. I let my tongue trail up to give attention to his chuva, which sparks a delicious reaction out of Elim. It’s those noises that send a jolt to my aching cock. The tip of my tongue laps repeatedly into the inverted teardrop of his groin – his hands grip the back of my head, the slick gushing out of him. Oh Elim, the enticing sounds you’re making are incredible. I can’t wait until I take him, so I can hear his breathtaking groans rise in pitch. My tongue travels in-between the lips of Elim’s ajan, dipping inside to locate his prUt. Elim arches his hips up and lets out a rapturous cry, muttering a profane word in Kardasi.

“Yes, oh yes…my dear.” Elim deeply purrs, gyrating his hips in need.

As my tongue locates the tapered tip of his prUt – I stimulate it with pleasing caresses, occasionally doing in-and-out movements of his ajan – emulating what I was going to do with my cock in a few moments. I trail one of my hands up so I could continue pleasuring his chuva with two fingertips. Elim rewards me by chanting my name like a mantra in Kardasi vernacular as his prUt makes its ascent. I rise up, gazing upon the flushed countenance of my Elim - taking two fingers of my other hand inside him, encouraging his blooming prUt within his warm passage.

“You’re so beautiful right now, my dearest Elim – utterly divine.” I compliment him, my eyes softly looking into his clouded-over eyes.

“I’m ever…oh, yes Julian…so fortunate…feels so good, my dear…to have such an exceptional lover.” Elim pants out. “Almost there, dearest…almost.”

Increasing the pressure of the stimulation on both fronts, Elim lets out an ecstatic cry as he fully blooms – his well-endowed prUt now standing proud and dripping wet like my own erection. Hearing his orgasmic keen caused me to leak more precome out of my aching, rosy red cock. 

In my need to take him - my breaths grow hotter, my cock pulsates, and my heart rate increases.

“I want you now, my lovely Elim.” A low growl unleashes deep within me.

“Then take me to your heart's content, dear one.” Elim croons silkily.

Adjusting myself in-between his legs, I find a good position and grasp at his hips to pull Elim closer to me. Once I find a good angle, I aim the tip of my erection down into Elim’s entrance – gradually filling him, letting him feel every centimeter of me. Our eyes are locked, both of us groan in pleasure at the sensations we’re feeling. Elim is so fucking tight, I love it! The way he’s moaning right now makes my heated cock buried inside of him pulse - making me feel pleasant, tingling sensations down in my groin. When I’m fully seated within Elim’s constricting inner walls, my hands move to grasp his lower thighs. Oh yes, I love how you’re squeezing me, my love.

“Ready, Elim?” 

“Yes, my dear…oh, Julian…” Elim sighs in his pleasure, lifting one hand to my face – drawing me down to kiss him, tasting his lingering essence in my mouth – our tongues delicately caressing one another.

Rising up again, I begin thrusting deep into Elim’s warm, welcoming entrance. Once I firmly secure my grip on him, Elim seizes my shoulders and draws me closer. He keeps his eyes focused onto mine as I make love to him, starting with a languid pace that earns me Elim’s sensual, low moaning purrs that resonate in his throat. I relish hearing those lovely sounds from my beloved tailor, the harmonious vocalizations he makes cause my libido to go into full swing. Gradually, I increase the tempo of my thrusts and likewise, so do Elim’s ardent moans. Oh god, I can’t get enough of you Elim…only you can make me crave this much. As my adrenaline spikes, I push myself to the limit when I’m balls deep inside of him.

“Harder! Yes, oh _Julian_!” Elim keens as he eagerly bucks his hips to get more of my cock.

“Elim! Ah, ah…so hot, so good!” By increasing my swift strokes inside of my lover, his passionate vociferations heighten too. “Faster?!”

“Always, _Julian_!” He cries, clutching my shoulders even harder. “More, my dear!!” Hissing out, gritting his teeth.

Accelerating my thrusts, I moan incoherently in concert with Elim, as his impeccable speech fails him. It becomes like this every time I speed up the rhythm of my strokes inside him, just the way he likes it.

Elim feels so fucking good – tighter, hotter, wetter than anyone else I’ve had sex with. As mind-blowing it is when he makes love to me, I feel the same rush when I am the one taking him. Oh fuck yes - the slick noises coming from his silky ajan are delightful!

Both of us are perspiring quite a bit, generating so much heat and the scent of sex fuels our passion. The fire deep in my groin is blazing into an inferno. Not much longer until I reach climax. I know I’m getting close…oh yes…it’s coming – the white heat is coiling and my pounding, swollen cock is thrumming towards orgasm. I feel like I’m seeing double, as if I’m in a haze…an agonizing, yet blissful haze. Almost there, Elim.

“Ah fuck, Elim! Yes! I’m coming!!” My cock jerks once more with a fervent cry. A flood of endorphins flows into my brain once I reach orgasm – my seed going deep into Elim’s hot, sensitized channel as I collapse on him.

My god, that was exhilarating!

Elim’s hands grip my arse cheeks, fondling them copiously – whispering soothing words in my ear as the release of my ejaculate continues to fill him. I hold onto Elim within my arms – a satiated smile is plastered on my face as I kiss his ridged ear, giving it a little nibble. We take a few moments to relax, giving one another little endearments.

“Did you enjoy that, love?”

“Very much, Julian.” Elim prods the rim of my arse with a single finger, “Although…we’re not done yet, my dear. I have yet to climax.” That crooning, slightly taunting tone is back in full force.

That’s right, he’s still hard and I feel it pulsate against my groin. I raise my hips up, extricating my softened cock out of Elim and settle against him – canting my arse up and spreading my legs a little to let him have better access to my entrance. He slicks up his fingers and does a perfunctory stretching, nothing as elaborate as a thorough fingerfucking. As Elim aims to rub my prostate – it stokes my arousal once more. Being an augment, I’ve discovered that my refractory period is shorter than that of most regular humans. Feeling my cock stirring to life again, I moan wantonly.

“Good, my dear?” Elim darkly whispers in my ear.

“Yes, oh yes.” I sigh in his ear, eagerly rubbing my revitalized cock on his prUt. “I want to ride you.”

“Then by all means, Julian…” Elim coos, licking the shell of my ear and nibbles on it.

He removes the fingers out of my anus and manipulates my hips and his own to line up my entrance to his prUt. I feel the seeping tip at the rim and take Elim’s well-endowed sex into me, oh god – I love how it feels right now – our earlier activities made it so slick that it’s creating that perfect glide I enjoy. I sink onto Elim until he’s deeply rooted within me, letting my inner walls squeeze him which elicits a rumbling growl. Placing both of my hands on his ridged jaw, I lower my lips to his and we kiss one another lovingly. His hands massage the cheeks of my arse and my heavy moans are drowned out by Elim intensifying our kiss, nearly shoving his tongue down my throat. Eventually, I have to come up for air and sit up – arching my hips as I zealously dive up and down on Elim’s prUt, taking him as deep as I could. Elim grabs my hips roughly and I grip his ridged shoulders – squeezing hard. His hands are most assuredly leaving bruising marks on my hips. I close my eyes and throw my head back, the sounds of my sexual passion filling the space in unison with Elim’s. For a few moments, I indulge myself in having the tapered tip of his prUt stimulate my prostate before I set about to bring Elim to orgasm. Now leaning down over Elim, I open my eyes to peer into his own.

“Oh fuck! So hot Elim…feels so fucking good!” I wildly grin at my lover, giving my all in satiating our needs. “You close, yet?”

“Just about there, my dear.” Elim pants out, letting me know he’s close.

Gyrating the rim my arse against the irllun of Elim’s prUt brings about a series of sonorous groans out of both of us. Between the sweltering heat we are generating and the heady scent of sex surrounding us, the sensory overload reaches its peak for Elim. He is on the brink of climax as I feel him pulse and swell inside of me – letting out indecipherable phrases in Kardasi just before the rain comes upon him.

I, too, am feeling the oncoming surge of my second orgasm of the evening – the familiar sensation coiling within me again.

“AH! JULIAN!” Elim keens in euphoric rapture, the rush of his seed filling my receptive passage.

I muffle my own ecstatic cry into his ridged shoulder, biting down on his kinat’hU as I come for the second time this evening, utterly spent and lax, collapsing on Elim. Our bodies are soaked with our shared essence – once I stop ejaculating, I extract my teeth from my lover’s kinat’hU.

Eventually, our breathing and heart rates steadily return to normal levels.

After some time to unwind from our passionate lovemaking, we force ourselves to get up to change the sheets. First, I slick back the messy, sweat-drenched locks from my face. Then, I take out the box of sanitary wipes from inside the bedside table drawer. Pulling out a handful, I clean off the bodily fluids sticking to my skin and do the same for Elim. Throwing away the used wipes in the reclamation unit, we place fresh sheets on the bed. Elim and I make ourselves comfortable under the covers – I go into his sturdy, yet cozy arms and wrap mine around his waist. He’s still very warm.

“Shall we take care of the bruises on your hips, my dear?”

“In the morning, I just want to get some sleep.” I yawn, tiredness taking hold over me.

“My poor, sweet Julian…you certainly exhausted yourself, didn’t you? I would’ve been more than happy to take the reins on the second round if you’d just asked.” Elim laughs softly. 

“You just like being in charge when we fuck, don’t you?” I reply, fondly exasperated.

“As much as I admire your youthful vigor when you take control in our sexual encounters, it’s part of my character.” He replies with that air of pride in his voice. “At any rate, what you did tonight was incredibly gratifying, a splendidly pleasurable way to worship me.” The dulcet tones in his voice and amorous smile caused me to blush. “Oh, and my sweet, lovely Julian…I have something of particular interest to tell you.” Elim mutters in my ear conspiratorially.

“What might that be?”

“Having you model lingerie for me. I have a few pieces that I want to dress you in, my Julian.” Elim croons as he runs a thumb across my lower lip.

An anticipatory thrill shoots up my spine, as I picture myself wearing such sexy garments for Elim.

“When do you want to do this?” My breath hitches, gazing intently at my delightfully wicked Cardassian.

“In due time, my dear Doctor.”

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> After a few of the choices in the comments I received in the previous fic for this sequel, I decided upon Syaunei’s and have Garak dress into a white shirt with sexy black leather trousers. I definitely could picture that image in my mind and thought Garak would look really hot dressed like that. 😉
> 
> The next fic for this series will have Julian modeling lingerie for Garak, then to that hot springs vacation on Risa following after (more Top Julian/Bottom Garak planned for that one!). 
> 
> What will be the fate of the holopictures Julian had taken of Garak? Garak knows. Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my delightful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and wonderful friendship. I appreciate all her amazing advice and suggestions - she helped me out a great deal with this fic. :D
> 
> [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479?view_adult=true) courtesy of tinsnip.


End file.
